


How Could You Hurt Me Like This?

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Blood and Torture, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, Car Accidents, Car problems, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Computer Viruses, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Depressed Jughead Jones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FP Jones Car Accident, FP Jones Feeling Lost, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feeling guilty, FP Jones sings, Father and Son love, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Cares, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Good Father, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Good Grandfather, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Worried, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Horror App, Horror game, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Feeling Guilty, Jughead Jones Feeling Lost, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Stressed, Jughead Jones raped, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mr. Honey is an asshole, Needing Comfort, Plans Planned for Nothing, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Stress, Sweet Pea & Jughead Jones Friendship, Sweet Pea Sings, Torture, Video & Computer Games, Worried FP Jones II, change of plans, falice - Freeform, feeling lost, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Things did not go according to plan While Jug Is alone In the bunker looking over his crime board someone crawls down the ladder But It's not Betty, It's Donna! He has been caught and found out! After Betty tells FP that his son Is really alive he can't resist the urge to go to the bunker He Is ready to scream at his son for all the pain he has caused him! But when he gets there Donna has a knife to Jughead's throat After Jug Is healed everyone realizes their plans have changed They put bringing Stonewall down on hold for now But Donna calls Bret from jail to let him know Jughead Jones Is alive Now, Stonewall Is trying to end Jughead Jones once again Now, FP has to worry about keeping his boy from dying for real this time But Jug now feels guilty Now that he has been caught he faked his death for nothing now Hurting his dad and all of his friends He starts clinging to his dad now more than ever; feeling so sorry he made his dad think he was dead all that time and being away from his dad all that time for nothing! FP will take It, he feels the same. He missed his baby boy so much and the thought of him being dead was too unbearable! FP will protect his baby boy with all his might to make sure he doesn't lose him again
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & FP Jones II, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Donna Sweett, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	How Could You Hurt Me Like This?

That night Alice walked Into her bedroom ready to join FP for bed. But that’s when she saw him sitting on the bed sobbing Into his hands. She didn’t know how to help her boyfriend. He lost his son and she can’t Imagine how that feels. She sat on the bed and pulled him close letting him cry Into her chest. Neither one of them got much sleep that night. In the morning as he was In his office Betty walked In.

FP: Hey Betty, Charles Is having that rock tested. We should know soon.

Betty: And when It comes back the results will say It’s fake blood.

FP blinked 

FP: What are you talking about?

Betty: Mr. Jones, I’m sorry we put you through so much pain. But Jughead’s alive and he’s fine. Okay, he’s not fine, but he’s okay-

FP: He’s alive?! You know where he Is?!

Betty: Yes

FP shuddered hard as he fell back Into his chair. Meanwhile Jughead was looking over his Stonewall board when he suddenly heard a voice that made him jump.

Donna: I knew It! I knew you were alive! I knew you weren’t dead! Time to fix that!

They both heard the lid open as Donna seized Jughead and held a knife against his throat. Soon FP walked In and saw what was happening. Donna laughed.

Donna: And I knew your sheriff daddy was part of It!

FP didn’t hesitate In taking out his gun and pointing It at her.

FP: Slowly withdraw the knife and put your hands behind your back!

Donna slowly brought the knife away from Jughead’s throat. But then she quickly stabbed Jughead’s lower back. FP jumped Into action. Before Donna could do anything else FP grabbed her and handcuffed her. Then he handcuffed the handcuffs to a desk leg. He used his walkie talkie to call for back up.

FP: My son Is alive. Long story. But I need someone to come and arrest the girl that just stabbed him. I have her handcuffed. 

FP gave him some medication knocking him out while FP used the first aid kit on his wound. He watched Donna like a hawk until the cops took her away. Two hours after Donna was taken away Jughead slowly opened his eyes.

FP: Good, you’re awake. Now we can talk.

He ended up screaming at his son

FP: How dare you Involve Archie, Betty, and Veronica In this fake death plan but not me?! I could have helped you boy! I should have been helping you!

Jughead started to choke on his sobs

Jughead: I…. I….

FP: Don’t you know how much pain I been through these days?! What I have been going through!? How would you feel If I have done the same thing to you?! Huh?!

Jughead turned away from his dad and started sobbing Into the pillow. FP now just realized he was screaming at his kid. He sighed sadly. 

FP: Okay. Hey hey. Come here come here.(Quickly sat on the bed; pulling his boy Into his arms and tight to his chest)

Jughead: Daddy! I’m s-s-s-sorry(Sobbed hard Into his dad’s chest)

FP started to sob hard too

FP: I just missed you baby! My beautiful baby boy! So much! I love you so much Juggie! 

They clung to each other tight; refusing to let go as they sobbed hard.

Jughead: I love you daddy! 

His dad smothered his face with kisses. They ended up crying each other to sleep; wrapped up In each other’s arms. They both slowly woke up five hours later. FP started continuously running his fingers through his boy’s hair.

FP: I hate to remind you son, but you been caught. For now, we have no choice to leave Stonewall alone. Plus you need to go back to Riverdale High and let everyone see you’re alive. 

Jughead: They’ll come after to me again. You know they will.

FP: I will never let them get their preppy snotty hands on my boy again! We’ll face them together son! Like we should have from the very beginning! 

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: Come on, let’s get you back home where you belong. 

Jughead buries his face In his dad’s chest and FP wraps his arms tight around his son. FP remembers the first time he held his baby boy In his arms. It feels like the first time all over again. He feels so small In his arms. 

Jughead: I missed you

Jughead whispers, so low he almost can't hear It, and FP kisses the top of his head.

FP: I missed you too son. But we're together again, and everything's gonna be okay.

They left the bunker and eventually Jughead walked back Into his home for the first time In months. He was Immediately jumped on with hugs. First from Jellybean then Alice. He was home. But he no longer felt like himself. Because of him being caught he faked his death for nothing! He hurt his family and friends for nothing! Talk or no talk, Jughead still felt beyond guilty! He felt so lost and lonely without his dad all these months and now It was all for nothing! But that only made It where Jughead now never wanted to let go or leave his dad’s side ever again. He clung to and hung out with his dad every chance he got. FP felt the exact same way. The Jones men ended up sleeping on the couch with each other every night. At school Jughead hung out with Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni now more than ever. Boy, were they beyond pissed that Jughead pretended to be dead. But that only ended with Jughead breaking down In their arms. First Sweet Pea, then Fangs, then Toni. Kevin and Reggie missed Jughead too and ended up getting their tears and hugs In too. Jughead was already stressed enough with all the guilt he was feeling; now he had all of this school work and school stuff to catch up on. He definitely needed help with school. He definitely needed a tutor. His Right Hand Sweet Pea desperately missed him with all his heart and jumped at the chance to spend more time with him! So he became Jughead’s tutor at school. At home It was his dad or Betty. That day Jughead was In the library when Sweet Pea threw a binder on the table making Jughead jump. 

Jughead: Wow, that’s overwhelming 

Sweet Pea: Betty and I made this after talking to the teachers

Jughead: There’s even an Index

Sweet Pea: Yes, and It’s color coded. Red Is for American History. You can catch up by writing an essay on Trial of Tears or the Salem Witch Trails.

Jughead: Witch trails obviously

Sweet Pea: Blue English, you can choose Old Man of the Sea or Call of the Wild for your book report.

Jughead sighed

Sweet Pea: What? You read both of them. 

Jughead: I know. It’s just, writing a book report. Giving how far behind I am on literally every topic. Is It even worth trying at this point?

Sweet Pea: Look, I know this Is a lot. It’s a lot of work. But, It’s only for a couple of months. I want to make sure you graduate.

He grabbed Jughead’s chin and forced him to look at him.

Sweet Pea: What could be more Important than that? 

Jughead sighed stressfully as Sweet Pea hugged him

Sweet Pea: Come on, let’s get started. I’ll be right here If you need me.

He had Jughead sit at a computer and get started right away. Once at home his dad looked over his homework as they ate supper.

FP: Okay(Sighed)

FP: So, you know I support you and you’re an amazing writer Juggie. But son, this feels a little, phoned In. All these typos and Incomplete sentences.

Jughead sighed stressfully as he rubbed his face.

Jughead: Okay, I’ll fix It

FP: Let’s go work on It together. Come on. 

They went to the couch. Once Jughead left to take a bathroom break Betty used that time to quickly talk to FP.

Betty: Mr. Jones, I know Jughead hasn’t told you yet. But ever since he started going back to Riverdale High some students have been bullying him because of him faking his death. Some saying he only did It to get attention. And worse, some saying he should have died for real. Jughead already feels guilty about the whole fake death thing. Which Is why we stopped talking about It. But now everyone Is talking about It non-stop and won’t let It go or leave him alone. Someone wrote “Die” on his locker and hung a “Jughead” doll from a nose above the locker. When he saw that he had a panic attack. Even passed out In history class. 

FP: He’s hurting Betty. We all know he Is. He’s jumpier than usual, paranoid, and Is having trouble focusing on conversations or whatever else he’s doing. 

FP sighed stressfully 

FP: Great. I have to worry about Stonewall still coming back to finish the job and now he Is being harassed at this school as well.

Soon Jughead walked out of the downstairs bathroom

FP: Jug, Betty told me what’s been going on at school.

Jughead’s face falls, defeat spreading across his features as he slumps back on the couch. Jughead drops his chin to his chest as Alice walks over to them. The room grows quiet as FP and Alice wait for Jughead to give In and just talk to them. 

Jughead: Every time that someone so much as mentions the whole fake death thing I feel like I’m going to be sick. I’m tired all the time, but I can’t sleep because I’m too afraid that s-something bad will happen and-(Says shakenly) 

When the first cry leaves Jughead’s throat, FP Is sitting next to him In a second, holding him very tight. Jughead nestles his face Into the crook of his dad’s neck, holding onto his dad like his whole life depends on It. Alice sits on the other side of Jughead, reaching for Jughead’s hand, letting him squeeze as tightly as he needs to.

Jughead: I’m sorry

He chokes out while crying. 

Jughead: I’m so sorry, I didn’t- I’m so sorry

FP: No, no, don’t apologize, kiddo(Rocking him lightly)

FP: It’s okay… we’re gonna be okay, I promise

He’s going to protect his child, going to get him the help that he needs In order to get through this. “I’ll keep him safe… even If It’s the last thing that I do” thought FP. Jughead ended dozing off early like he has been a lot lately. FP kept looking at his son’s work as his son slept.

Jughead: I missed you. I missed you so much.(Mumbled In his sleep)

FP: Just sleep kiddo. Just rest.

He ran his hand on Jughead’s head. Jughead nods Into the pillow as he grabs FP’s hand and held It against his chest. In the morning at school Jughead was working on his book report In the library. But suddenly an app suddenly got downloaded to not just the computer he was using but every computer In the school. It was a game app called Kill Jughead Jones! Jughead couldn’t stop himself and opened the app. The opening screen was playing the moment Jughead got brained with a rock over and over again. Jughead couldn’t stop himself from hitting the play button. Once he did he saw an animated version of himself. On the top It said “Let’s kill Jughead Jones for real.” On the bottom It had many choices of stuff to kill “Jughead” with. Jughead booked It out of the library, to the nearest bathroom, and threw up Into a toilet. Once done he sat on the floor sobbing and hyperventilating. Soon Archie walked Into the bathroom and noticed Jughead.

Archie: Jug! What’s wrong?! 

But Jughead just sat sobbing and unable to breath. Jughead soon would learn this game app wasn’t just on all the computers at school. It was on every single computer and laptop In Riverdale! Including his own! FP was using one of the sheriff station computers to work on something when he noticed not only the app downloading, but what It was. This caused him to book It straight to the school. When he ran Into the nurses office Jughead was still sobbing and hyperventilating hard. 

FP: I’m getting him home! Now!

He quickly picked him up Into his arms and booked It home. Once home he took off Jughead’s shirt and shoes. He laid down with him on the couch and started gently and continuously kissing and massaging his back; trying to get him to calm down.

FP: Calm down baby. Calm down. I’m right here. You’re okay. Shh, you’re alright.

He pulled him closer and tighter to his body as he started singing; voice filled with love. Every word filled with truth. 

FP: As I lay by your side and hold you tonight. I want you to understand. This love that that I feel. Is so right and so real. I realize how lucky I am. And to you ever wonder If my love Is true. There Is something that I want to make clear with you. There's no way I could make It without you. There's no way that I'd even try. If I had to survive without you In my life. I know I wouldn't last a day, oh baby, there's no way. Baby, I’ll always love you. I hope you know that? It means so much to me whenever I see that 'wanting me' look In your eyes. I don't know how I could do without holding you close every night. I've waited so long just to have you to hold. Now that I've got you, I'll never let go. Oh baby, there’s just no way.(Sang)

FP: Shh(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his cheek as Jughead slowly dozed off. FP joined In; holding his baby boy; refusing to let go. But at 12PM they were woken up by the phone ringing.

FP: You rest Juggie, I got It(Whispered gently)

He gently kissed his cheek and got off the couch. He picked up the phone.

FP: Sheriff Jones

Mr. Honey: Mr. Jones, It’s Mr. Honey

FP: What can I do for you? Did Jughead forget something at school?

Mr. Honey: No, nothing like that. I just want your son to be realistic about his senior year. With everything that Is going on and everything he Is going through I’m suspending him from Riverdale High and having him repeat his senior year this Fall. Maybe even the next Fall Instead.

FP: Now listen here Honey! My son already had his senior year reined and taken away by Stonewall Prep! I’m not letting you do that to him too! He just needs lots of help and there’s nothing wrong with that! He’ll get the help he needs and get through this semester! My son Is continuing his senior year this semester and graduating with his friends! End of story! You’re going to give him all the help he needs and not make him feel worse by forcing him to quit! You’re going to give him all the help he asks for and all the help I demand you give him without complaint and without harassing him! Do your job and treat my son and his friends with the respect they deserve! Otherwise my son won’t be looking for a new semester or school, you’ll be looking for a new job! And I can tell you right now It will not be at a school!

He hung up. He saw that Jughead was now awake. He took a seat back on the couch putting a hand on Jughead’s right shoulder.

FP: Listen son, I don’t want to upset or stress you even more. What I’m suggesting might remove some of It. But when you’re at home and doing your homework I want you to just tell Betty and I what you want to say or what you’re trying to say and we’ll type It for you. Let us do more of the work. Okay baby?

Jughead nodded yes slowly as his dad softly kissed his forehead. They got started right away. It worked, his dad planned helped SO MUCH! They finished both Jughead’s Salem Witch Trails essay and Call of the Wild book report In one day! That was enough until tomorrow. But this game/app had the entire police department and FBI worried. Especially FP and Charles. Starting tomorrow while Charles would Investigate who made the app and how to shut It down he would start the Investigation where Jughead was effected by It the most, his school. He would stay at the school all day while working on the Investigation plus watching over his little brother and being his ride to and from school. On Charles’s first day at working at Riverdale High he was not happy with Mr. Honey one bit! 

Mr. Honey: With all due respect Mr. Smith, It’s a gaming app like any other! The contents of It might be… Extreme and harassment. But the world Is full of those types of games! Who are we to tell people they can’t play them or make them?! 

Charles just mocked and copied his tone

Charles: With all due respect Mr. Honey, I do see your point! But I also know whether people want to play It or not this Is my baby brother we’re talking about! And as both a big brother and FBI agent It’s my job to Investigate this app and shut It down forever! Stay out of my way! You have already given my dad and I enough good reasons to suspect you! I’ll be coming back to talk to you again! Count on It!

He stormed out and went back to the library. He saw Jughead sitting with Sweet Pea working on some math homework. 

Charles: Hey little brother, how are you holding up?

Jughead sighed 

Jughead: Okay

Charles: If Mr. Honey bothers you let me know(Whispered Into Jughead’s left ear)

Jughead nodded yes slowly as Charles gently kissed his left cheek. Charles started by asking the librarian If he has seen anything strange. But nothing In the library led anywhere. After that Charles asked every one of Jughead’s friends about all the horrible things Mr. Honey has done to them and the school. Reggie told him about Mr. Honey trashing his car the day after Halloween. Charles decided he would take all of this back to his dad before taking Mr. Honey In for Investigating and questioning. At 3 Jughead was just finishing up gym class when Charles ran over to him.

Charles: We need to go now. Your dad needs a ride to the hospital then home! Someone messed with the breaks on his car! He had to try really hard not to hit anyone! He was able to crash Into a tree on the side of the road. He has some cuts and bruises and his left leg Is broken and bleeding. But he’ll be okay. This Is what’s going to happen. I’m going to drop you and Betty at home where mom Is waiting then take off right away, pick dad up and take him to the hospital, stay with him all night, and then return home with him In the morning. He’ll be just fine Jughead. Other than his leg, which will heal, It’s not bad Injuries. I promise. Come on, we need to get going. I’ll add Investigating who messed with his car In the morning.

Charles dropped Jughead and Betty at home then booked It right away. Jughead hasn’t slept without his dad since the fake death Incident and was beyond lonely. After supper and Betty helping him with his homework Alice let Jughead take her and FP’s bed as she took the couch; knowing It would help a little. She even wrapped him up In not only the Serpent blanket she made for him this Christmas but the one she made FP for Christmas as well. Jughead missed his dad and was extremely worried about him. But the blankets helped a little. And he clung to them for dear life as he eventually fell asleep. But whoever did that to FP’s car planned all of this and was watching the house. He planned on Jughead being alone while he slept. He knew If he made FP sleep somewhere else and took away the protection of both his dad and brother he would be able to get easy access to Jughead If he snuck past Alice and Into the Falice bedroom. And that’s exactly what he did. One minute Jughead was cozy In his dad’s bed comforted by his dad’s plus his Serpent blanket. The next he slowly woke up In a different room. Jughead noticed something was wrong, he can't move his arms or legs and he knows he Is only In his boxers. As he opens his eyes he starts to panic. He's In the Quill and Skull meeting room! How did he get down here? The scariest part was what was hanging on one of the walls. Weapons plus sex toys. Jughead starts screaming for help. He screams for what feels like hour, when finally the door opens. Bret walks In to a terrified Jughead yelling for help, Jughead’s voice was hoarse so he must have been shouting for some time. Jughead knew Immediately that It was Bret who caused his dad’s car Incident. He knew Bret planned on him being left unprotected and sleeping alone. As Bret shuts and lock the door Jughead has gone quiet. Bret turn to see that Jughead has finally noticed that he's been tied to the bed. Jughead begs In a hushed voice," Please, please let me go. Please, please don’t hurt me. I just want to go home." 

Bret: We’re not done with you yet Jones. And I’m going to have some fun with you before I end you this time. I’m going to make a new sex tape. This one, I’ll keep personally. 

He yanks off Jughead’s boxers and leans down to kiss up the side of his neck. Jughead makes broken, small noises. His breath hitches as Bret bites his neck, causing a sharp jolt of pain with a skilled tongue. Jughead whines as Bret leans lower to slot their lips together In a sloppy kiss, one full of tongues and spit. Jughead breaks his lips free with a cry.

Jughead: No s-stop! Bret-ah-no, please.

His voice cut off as Bret pushes a finger Inside of him. He pumps the single finger In and out of Jughead. Bret wastes no time In fingering him, working him open so that he can Insert another finger. Jughead trembles each time Bret thrusts his fingers against Jughead’s prostate. The sharp rush Inside of him forces his limp dick to twitch, which doesn't go unnoticed by Bret. He curls his fingers up against the bundle of nerves and draws a stuttered cry from deep Inside of Jughead’s chest, Bret chuckling softly In his ear. A third finger pushes past Jughead’s rim, opening him up wider. Soon Jughead’s breath catches the moment Bret’s cockhead pushes past his rim. Bret starts slow, rocking forwards with short thrusts. 

Jughead: Mmngh— ah— Bret, I can’t— please—

When Bret grabs Jughead’s dick, he nearly sobs. Unable to speak as Bret starts to fuck him harder. Jughead’s orgasm Is drawn out, ripped from deep Inside his navel as his cock uselessly dribbles whatever cum he has left. Bret, true to his word, doesn’t let up. He fucks Jughead through the aftershocks and fucks him even after Jughead goes limp. His tears are silent, running down his cheeks and Into his open, panting mouth. Bret cums buried deep Inside of Jughead, hips stuttering. Jughead bites down onto his tongue, stifling a cry just as Bret squeezes the base of his dick. Jughead feels himself, and the bed, be rocked forwards each time. Nothing leaves his mouth but pleas, broken through sobs that wrack his body. 

Jughead: No! Please, no, let me— please—

Bret’s thrusts grow sharp and deep, his grip on Jughead’s waist tightening, the hot breath on Jughead’s neck burning. Bret bites down as he finishes, hips stuttering, muffling a groan against Jughead’s skin. As he pulls out, Jughead feels cum leak down his thighs, shuddering. Limbs like butter. Jughead melts Into the sheets, unable to move as his heart rate gradually begins to slow. Bret kisses Jughead’s neck, licking a stripe up his ear. Jughead passes out. In the morning FP and Charles return home to Alice crying. Before they could even ask Alice cries “Jughead! He’s gone!” Meanwhile Jughead was In his boxers again. But now tied to a chair Instead of a bed. Bret turns to face the array of Instruments laid out on the table a few feet away. Jughead tries to force down the panic which Is threatening to surge up Into his throat and overwhelm him, pulling again at the bonds around his wrists, Ignoring the flare of pain as the rope cuts further Into his skin. But Bret has made It Impossible to break free, even If Jughead could release his hands, the ropes around his neck and ankles are stark reminders of the Impossible situation he Is In. He also knew that he had several broken bones which, even If he could get free, would make escape difficult to say the least. Bret selected a tool with a wickedly sharp blade and moves back towards Jughead, a sadistic grin fixed In place. 

Bret: By the time any of your friends or family get here, there probably won’t be much left of you to save.

Despite the pain and sense of hopelessness that sweeps over Jughead, his words provoke a white hot anger deep within. 

Jughead: You stupid son of a bitch!

Jughead’s mouth Is painfully dry and the split and bleeding lower lip makes speaking difficult, but Jughead manages to force out a mirthless laugh. 

Jughead: What do you think my dad and The Southside Serpents are going to do to you when they get here and find me dead? You know what they’re capable of. What makes you think that you’ll be able to outrun them when they come for you?

Bret’s grin falters and fades, though whether It’s because he believes Jughead’s words, or because he prefers his subjects to be frightened and quaking, Jughead’s not sure. He lunges forward, transferring the blade to his left hand and swings with his right, connecting hard with Jughead’s left cheekbone, cracking Jughead’s head back and right so sharply that all goes black. When he regains his senses Bret has a hand In Jughead’s hair, holding his head steady with the blade poised millimeters from Jughead’s right eye. Without warning Bret pulls the knife back then thrusts It forwards Into Jughead’s right shoulder, twisting the keen blade against sinew and muscle, grinding It against bone with a terrible, wet, scraping sound. A scream escapes Jughead’s throat and the black veil threatens to descend again. Jughead clamps his lips tightly together, biting down on further treacherous screams before they can escape. Jughead tries again to take deeper, calming breaths, but the tightened rope at his throat restricts this process and his panic grows. It’s at that moment that Jughead hears a shout – his name being yelled – and a scuffling and pounding from somewhere to his left. The hand In his hair disappears, and Its sudden absence leaves his head to fall forwards onto his chest, tightening the strangle cord even further. His body has almost reached Its limit, and the onset of shock and lack of oxygen are causing a not unpleasant lethargy. The black spots In his vision amalgamate and he feels himself slipping Into darkness. Oblivious to the sounds of fighting and screams of pain around him, Jughead welcomes the oncoming nothingness which opens up to swallow him whole. But something pulls him back, a hand underneath his chin, a sudden release of pressure at his neck and he was being lifted out of the chair and laid gently down on the floor.

Forsythe: Is he…?

Forsythe’s voice, fear making him sound harsh and Impatient. Jughead feels fingers at his throat and something pressing on the wound at his shoulder, but everything feels as though It’s happening at a distance. Then Sweet Pea’s voice sounds, close to his ear and his heart jumps as he realizes Sweet Pea Is crouched down beside him, hands running the length of his body to check for Injuries that require urgent attention.

Sweet Pea: He’s breathing, but his pulse Is barely there and he’s got broken bones, that bastard!

Sweet Pea lays a hand on Jughead’s right cheek and another brushes the hair back from his forehead. When Forsythe speaks again his voice Is gentle, tender almost. 

Forsythe: Jughead, can you hear me?

Jughead struggles to open his eyes, but It’s hard, like fighting against treacle, he just wants to sleep. He manages to half open one eye, and as Sweet Pea’s face swims slowly Into focus, pinched and full of concern, Jughead musters the effort to mutter a half Intelligible 

Jughead: I’m okay 

Sweet Pea smiles then, the smile that Jughead loves, the one that lights up his whole face. 

Sweet Pea: Thank God!

He lets out a shaky breath and sits down heavily beside Jughead. 

Sweet Pea: I thought we were too late

Jughead tries to speak again, but his lips are too dry to form proper words, so what comes out Is barely more than a groan, prompting an exchange of worried looks between his Right Hand and grandfather.

Forsythe: Sweet Pea, we need to get him to the hospital

Forsythe nudges him and Sweet Pea shifts to his feet, then gently slides his hands underneath Jughead, lifting him up to cradle him against his chest like a small child. 

Sweet Pea: Let’s go Jug 

He nuzzles the top of Jughead’s head with his chin, planting a quick kiss there when he’s certain that Forsythe Isn’t watching. As the darkness comes to claim Jughead once more, he falls Into It gladly, safe In the arms of his Right Hand. A best friend and brother that he loves. The ride In Forsythe’s car back to Riverdale was torture. Sweet Pea held Jughead the whole time heart filled with worry. With knowing everything Jughead has been going through since the fake death and knowing how beyond guilty he felt Sweet Pea felt there was a chance Jughead would convince himself to give up, sub come to his Injuries, and die. He couldn’t let him! He couldn’t let his king and his best friend and brother give up and die!

Sweet Pea: Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. Fight on just a little while longer. Fight on just a little while longer. Fight on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright.(Sang gently)

Everything Is red-raw and flayed Inside of Jughead. He can feel It. He can feel the Interior of his lungs dislodge and make their way back up his gullet. He chokes and sputters like he's drowning, and maybe he Is. Jughead blinks, teary-eyed. He can't see much through the blur. It's dark outside. He's crammed In the back seat, the weight of his Right Hand behind him, keeping him upright. Jughead swipes at his mouth and chin, glances at his hands. He'd expected a lot more blood than there Is. He'd expected fountains of It, not a spattering of red mucus. It hurts so much.

Jughead: Sweet Pea?

He gasps, lungs crying for help

Sweet Pea: I’m here Jughead

His hand squeezes Jughead’s left shoulder and Jughead reaches up to meet It, to make sure It's really there. What happened? Jughead wants to asks, but he's too busy trying to catch his breath. He feels It rising Inside him again and the next moment he's heaving and choking and his chest Is on fire. The fit slows and stops until he can almost breathe and Jughead leans wearily back Into his Right Hand’s chest. He realizes then how cold he Is and he shudders. His feet are bare and he Is still only In his boxers. He blinks, tries to remember where exactly he was a day ago. Sweet Pea shifts behind him and wraps his leather jacket around Jughead’s shoulders. He strokes his hair clumsily and Sam realizes Sweet Pea Is scared.

Jughead: What... happened?

A heaving breath between words

Sweet Pea: Don't worry about that right now. Just try to breathe.

Jughead shakes his head. There's a giant blank space leering at him. A chasm where the answers should be. Taunting him.

Jughead: I don't remember – 

Jughead begins, but he's cut off by hacking coughs. Sweet Pea holds him steady.

Sweet Pea: I know you don't. You'll be okay Jughead. You'll be fine. We’ll get you fixed.

He glances up and sees the skin-whitening fear on his Right Hand’s face, and he decides It's best not to question It. Still, Jughead wants to know.

Jughead: What happened?

Breathing calm enough for him to get both words out at once. He's gasping by the time he's done speaking. Sweet Pea rubs his back and holds him tight. Sweet Pea Is quiet for a moment, then he says, 

Sweet Pea: Stonewall Prep finally came back for you. We found you In their school basement. Do you remember anything?"

Jughead strains, thinks hard. He remembers going to school In the morning. He remembers Charles telling him they needed to leave for some reason and packing up his stuff. Then nothing. There's a great, big gaping hole between then and now.

Jughead: Nothing

Sweet Pea: It's okay

Sweet Pea’s hand brushes over the top of Jughead’s head. 

Sweet Pea: We got you back, that's what matters

Jughead: Why – 

He's coughing again but this time It's worse. So much worse. His chest Is stuttering, mouth stretching open, trying to pull In air. But he keeps heaving, and blood spatters all over his knees, much thicker and darker than It was before. His Right Hand Is there, speaking, but Jughead can barely hear him over the sound of his own coughing. Jughead thinks, I'm going to die. And I deserve to for all the pain I caused everyone with the stupid fake death thing. There's a brief moment when he notices everything slipping away around him, It tilts and clouds with grey. Then, It's just black. When he comes to again he Is In a hospital bed. Body wrapped with gaze and casts. He's wrapped In three blankets. His chest hurts. He notices his dad sitting by the bed; his crutches leaning against the wall. A weight lifts from his dad’s face and he smiles.

FP: How're you feeling?

Jughead opens his mouth, then licks his lips. They taste salty and metallic, the same flavor on his tongue.

Jughead: Um. Okay. I think

His voice Is wrecked, shredded to pieces.

FP: You'll be alright

Jughead notices his grandfather In the chair by the wall asleep.

Jughead: What happened to me?

FP: Stonewall took you. They finally got their hands on you like they wanted. But you’re alive. While Sweet Pea and your grandfather got you out of there and beat up Bret Charles, the FBI, and the rest of The Serpents took down DuPont plus those other two students. They did It boy. Bret and those two students were arrested and the school Is shut down forever. Charles said before they could arrest DuPont he jumped out a window. That girl Donna also admitted to killing that boy Jonathan and making the game about you. Charles found out how she did It and was able to remove the app from every place and every computer system. More good news. Charles found enough stuff about Mr. Honey to get him fired. He even hired the new principle himself to make sure you and your friends are actually treated as you deserve.

Jughead frowns. His brain Is still moving a minute too slow, like wading through mud, and he's trying to figure out what his dad Is saying.

FP: Don't worry about Stonewall, that app, or Mr. Honey anymore. It's over now. You'll be okay.

Jughead pulls the blankets to one side and finds a cluster of bruises from his wrists up to his shoulders, oval and purple. Fingerprints on his skin.

Jughead: What day Is It?

FP: Saturday. At least you didn’t miss anymore school.

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: Get some sleep and give your voice some rest. It’s 5AM. We’ll talk again after you get the sleep you need.(Continuously rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

Jughead dozed off. But In his dreams that when he remembered everything Including the pain and the feel of being raped. In fact, he could feel It! Causing him to jump awake at 10AM. 

FP; Whoa whoa, you’re okay kiddo. It’s all over, It was just a nightmare.

He sighed sadly

FP: Let’s get some food In you

Jughead: When do I go home?

FP: Tomorrow

As FP walked out Forsythe walked over to his grandson

Forsythe: How are you feeling?

Jughead: Okay

Not really, he was beyond confused about his grandfather being there and helping with his rescue.

Jughead: Grandpa, what are you doing here? How on Earth did you know where to find me or what was even going on?

Forsythe sighed

Forsythe: I should sit down for this

He took his son’s seat

Forsythe: I lied to you about what was going on when I was going to Stonewall Prep. If I never left your dad when I did I might have been next like you. You were right about all of It. The Baxter Brothers series It built on nothing but blood. Committing the perfect murder before you write about It or become the new writer. Maybe If I just told you everything right away you could have avoided all of this. First the rock Incident and now all of this. As soon as Charles tracked me down again and told me everything that was going on from the very beginning, starting with the coffin Incident then the rock I knew I couldn’t stand by and do nothing about Stonewall anymore! I couldn’t let my own grandson become the next victim! I just had to get you out of there! Like your dad said, your brother kept DuPont and everyone busy and took care of them while your friend and I went to retrieve you. I had Charles call your dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital. But that’s when your brother told me about what happened and that he was already at the hospital a couple nights ago. That’s when I knew what I’m sure you already knew when you were taken. That Stonewall messed with your dad’s car to Injure him, maybe even kill him, to get him out of the way and get you alone and unprotected. I was watching over you ever since I brought you here until I fell asleep. I honestly haven’t even seen your dad until I just saw him leave the room. We have yet to even talk since I brought you here.

Jughead: I won’t try to convince my dad to give you a second chance. But I do hope he does. 

Forsythe: Do you really think I deserve one?

Jughead: Yes, I do

FP: Well, If you think so son I supposed I can give It a try

He made both his son and father jump

Forsythe: How much did you hear?

FP: I walked In just as Jug started talking about me giving you a second chance.

He turned his attention to Jughead

FP: Your arms are pretty swollen and bruised. I’m going have to feed the food to you. Don’t worry, I talked to the doctors and they said by tomorrow you’ll be all healed up. My leg as well.

He fed the oatmeal to him. The next morning FP and Forsythe went to The Cooper/Jones house right away so they could talk like they promised Jughead. It was Betty they had bring Jughead home. They took a little longer than expected; talking about everything. But soon they walked Into the house to FP and Forsythe talking at the dining room table.

FP: Hey, there he Is. Thank you Betty.

Betty: You’re welcome. I’ll be right down Jug.

She went upstairs as Jughead walked over to the table

Jughead: Grandpa, I almost thought you left

Forsythe: No, not yet

FP: You joining us for lunch?

Jughead: Betty and I were going to join Archie and Veronica at Pops… Unless you want me to stay?

FP: No, go have fun

Forsythe: Yeah

Jughead: Should I… Say goodbye?

Forsythe: I don’t know, I have a feeling your dad and I will still be talking when you get back.

Jughead smiled and started to walk away

FP: Hey, hold on sweetheart

He walked over to his boy putting his hands on his shoulders.

FP: I don’t know what’s going to happen between him and me. But we’re talking, so that’s something. You didn’t deserve any of this. But through all of this you still made this happen. Thank you.

He pulled him Into a tight hug running his fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead.

FP: Go have fun(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead and Betty went to Pops

Archie: Your grandfather?

Jughead: Yeah, he helped rescue me

Archie: Do you think you’ll dad will give him a second chance? Do you think he’ll be In your life now?

Jughead: I don’t know. But I hope so.

Kevin walked over

Kevin: Hey guys. Just a reminder to sign up for the variety show. You all have to perform. Even you Jughead.

Jughead rolled his eyes. But then laughed and smiled as he pulled Kevin so he was now sitting right next to Jughead. Jughead put his arm around Kevin’s shoulders as they looked at the sign up paper together. Jughead was back to himself thanks to finally knowing Stonewall was shut down, Bret, Donna, and Joan were locked up, and DuPont and Jonathan were dead. Jughead finally let the guilt go. Yes, he still knew and understood he should have Involved his dad from the very beginning. But he also knew he did what he had to do. In FP knowing his boy was finally back to himself and that everything that had Jughead In danger was over he had no problem letting his son stay out with his friends as long and as late as he wanted and Jughead definitely took advantage of that. He and Betty didn’t get home again until 8PM. When they walked In his dad was sound asleep on the couch and his grandfather asleep In one of the chairs. Only one thing hasn’t changed since the whole fake death thing. In fact, his dad’s car Incident and Jughead being worried sick about him just made It worse, Jughead’s need to be In his dad’s arms and be held tightly and kissed by him all the time. Especially at night and while they’re sleeping. Jughead explained all of this to Betty and bid her good night before changing Into his PJ’s In their bathroom. Once done he quietly headed downstairs and walked over to the couch. 

Jughead: Dad(Whispered as he gently shook him)

FP slowly woke up

FP: Hey. Hey kiddo. You’re home. What’s up?

FP: You want to join your old man?(Smiled gently as he held the blanket open)

Jughead nodded yes slowly then gently laid on the couch. His dad pulled the blanket tightly around them then FP pulled his baby tightly to his chest and started continuously running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

Jughead: The day of your crash I was so worried about you! I felt so lonely and empty sleeping alone! God, I missed this!

FP: I felt the same way Juggie. I felt the same way being In that hospital bed without you. I felt the same way coming home to finding out Stonewall had you! I love you my beautiful baby boy! So much!

Jughead: I love you too daddy!

His dad left a long kiss on his cheek 

FP: Did you have fun with friends kid?

The only response Jughead gave was a tired “mmm.” FP saw his boy had dozed off and laughed lightly. He gently kissed his forehead.

FP: No more nightmares Jug. You’re safe now, daddies right here. I got you. Good night sweetheart.

They both dozed off tightly In each other’s arms.


End file.
